


A Simple Request

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: Yamazaki (doesn't) ask Chizuru on a date.





	A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Findarato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/gifts).



It was a crisp autumn day, and Chizuru took a deep, proud breath of the cool air as she looked over the leaves she had just finished piling unobtrusively outside the officer's quarters. Setting the rake back in the corner where it belonged, she started to walk back to her room, and then paused as she noticed some of the captains leaving for their rounds, Okita among them. 

It had become habit for her to assist with Yamazaki's ongoing task of keeping Okita's room clean, and without another thought, she set her course for there instead. Often, she would find Yamazaki in the room already tending to that chore, or he would find her wherever else she was and ask her to take care of it if he had other tasks to attend to. Today, she was there on her own, left to her own thoughts as she dusted the captain's belongings. She didn't put much thought to exactly where Yamazaki might be—he was frequently busy with things she didn't understand and didn't want to pry too deeply into—though she did wonder. 

“I see. You were here already.” 

As if to answer the question, a voice came from the doorway behind her, and Chizuru noticably jumped upon hearing that when she hadn't heard anyone approach. She looked back sheepishly. “Ah... Yamazaki-san.” It wasn't odd for him to be there, nor was she surprised by his ability to move completely silently, but somehow he managed to startle her nonetheless. Luckily for her, unlike the owner of the room she was currently in, he seemed indifferent toward her reactions. 

“You've gotten watchful,” he commented lightly, and she blinked at him. Given the way he had obviously surprised her just now, she wasn't quite sure what that meant. Maybe the confusion was plain on her face because he continued. “Okita-san only left a short while ago. You must have been paying close attention to be here so quickly.” 

So that was what he meant. She supposed that much was true, though she hadn't thought much of it. Something like that, any opportunity to make herself useful rather than being bored in her room, was easy for her to keep track of. She nodded slighty. “I wanted to be sure to have time to clean everything before he comes back.” 

“It's commendable.” 

The way he said it sounded like an observation, spoken in Yamazaki's matter-of-fact way. But it was certainly a compliment, and Chizuru found herself smiling at the praise. Without another word, he fell in beside her, picking up Okita's pillow and blankets to shake them out by the door. The two of them quietly went about cleaning for a while, and Chizuru couldn't help but appreciate the quiet company. Yamazaki could have left her to work alone, but he stayed and helped instead. 

“There's a festival starting tomorrow, in town,” he finally said, and Chizuru turned to blink at the unexpected comment. 

“Yes. I saw some of the preparations while out on rounds yesterday.” He nodded, then looked away, seeming to think about something. Maybe it was her imagination, but he seemed uncomfortable. After a few seconds of silence, she prompted, “Is... it a problem?”

It was his turn to blink at her. “No, of course not.” His expression turned a bit sheepish then, maybe from realising what had prompted the question. She was debating whether she should say anything further when he added, “I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me.” 

“What?!” The word was out of her mouth before she realised it, and she gave him an apologetic look for the outburst. “I mean... Is that... Is that really alright?” 

He nodded. “Attending such things is a part of my duties occasionally. Large social gatherings mean many conversations to overhear. I've already obtained permission from Hijikata-san to bring you along, if you would like.” She nodded slowly. If Yamazaki's job was to gather information, she could imagine that something like that might be a good place. As for bringing her along, it wouldn't be so unlike accompanying the captains on rounds. “And if you'd like... you may be able to drop the pretense of being a man for the evening.”

Just when she thought she understood, he surprised her again. “You mean, dress as a woman?” She'd hardly had an opportunity like that in years. Though that reminded her. “But, I don't have any clothes like that here...”

“I can take care of that.”

She blinked at him. “Are you sure?”

“In truth, it would make it easier to blend in. In your usual clothes, you would be recognized as someone associated with the Shinsengumi, and it would be more difficult for me to blend in with you along. But no one would blink an eye at a young couple.” 

Chizuru looked at him wide-eyed and temporarily forgot to breathe. Yamazaki's eyes widened in reply.

“Ah, don't get me wrong! I mean... that's how it would likely appear to most people. We don't look alike enough for most to assume you're a relative...” The words trailed off to more and more of a mumble as he went along, and Chizuru thought she saw a faint blush on his cheeks. She imagined hers might be similar as she tried to process the words and calm her startled racing heart. So he hadn't meant that the way it had initially sounded; she supposed that made sense. A moment of awkward silence passed before he glanced back at her face. “Does that bother you?”

“No!” she replied a little too quickly, and then hastily corrected herself. “I-I mean!” She took a breath and tried to put words together. “You said yourself, it's just what people would probably think... and it would make things easier...” And really, if he didn't mind them being seen that way...

If she was being honest, some part of her wished that he didn't mind it actually being that way, but that was far too selfish a thought. 

He smiled, clearly relieved, though she wouldn't be able to guess whether that was more because she wasn't bothered or because she had understood his intent. “Good,” he said with a nod. “Then I'll find clothes for you.” He went to the door and paused. “Can I leave the rest of the room to you?”

“Yes! Of course.” She replied brightly, and then added a bit more quietly, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he said just as softly, and disappeared through the doorway. 

The door closed, and for a moment she simply stood where she was, letting an excited grin spread across her face. Even if it would just be for a day, even if the clothes were just whatever Yamazaki could find for her to borrow, even if the idea of going to the festival as a couple was nothing more than convenient pretense... The simple thought of being able to dress up and spend an evening with Yamazaki made her happier than anything else in the world.

It was a few minutes later when her sense of duty kicked in and she remembered that she was supposed to be cleaning, and trying to be done long before Okita got back. She went about what was left of her task, cheerfully humming to herself, her thoughts filled with daydreams of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be longer, but between life and needing to canon review before I felt confident writing anything, I got time crunched. So I apologise for the “date” proper not existing, but hopefully this holds up well enough as it is. I thought it would be cute to see the awkwardness that would be him suggesting an idea like this. Thank you for the lovely Hakuoki requests! I have missed this fandom, and Yamazaki certainly deserves more love.


End file.
